Dream Date
by iloveromance
Summary: When Marcia Brady agrees to be Davy Jones' date for the Fillmore Junior High prom, she has no idea what a magical evening awaits her. A continuation of the episode "Getting Davy Jones". Written in memory of the talented Davy Jones. He will be very missed
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: I've been wanting to write a Brady Bunch story for a while now and when I heard about the sad passing of Davy Jones, I thought this would be a perfect episode to expand on. It's definitely one of my all-time favorites! It's been a long time since I've watched The Brady Bunch so hopefully I have the characters down, but at least I had a lot of fun writing this. And I am dedicating this to the memory of the talented Davy Jones. He'll be missed.**_

Marcia Brady could hardly keep her mind on her Home Economics teacher, Mrs. Walsh who stood at the front of the room, demonstrating how to properly cut a piece of fabric.

"All right girls, are you ready to try cutting for real?"

Marcia's classmates nodded eagerly.

"Now, with a steady hand, I want you to insert the fabric between the scissors and slowly begin cutting along the line that you've drawn with your pencil." Mrs. Walsh was saying.

The girls held the scissors in their hands, poised to start cutting the colorful fabric that lay before them.

With a smile on her face, Mrs. Walsh walked around the room, glancing at her students to make sure they were doing the task correctly.

Marcia held the scissors in her hand and stared at the faint pencil line.

"_When is your prom?"_

"_Friday night?"  
><em>

_"Okay, Friday night it is!" _

"_You'll really come to the prom?"  
><em>

_"Well there is one little problem." _

"_What?"  
><em>

_"I don't have a date! Do you know a girl who would like to go with me?"  
><em>

_"Do I?"  
><em>

_"Well... How about the flip side?" _

"Marcia Brady!"

Marcia looked up, startled to find Mrs. Walsh glaring at her with her arms crossed.

"Um... Yes, Mrs. Walsh?"

Her teacher eyed the piece of fabric that Marcia held in her hand.

"That's not at all what I asked for! I specifically asked you to cut a simple straight line."

Marcia looked down at the pink fabric, dismayed to find that the scissors had veered far away from the faint pencil line she was supposed to be following.

"This isn't like you, Marcia! You're one of my brightest students!"

Ashamed, Marcia looked down at her shoes.

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Walsh. I guess my mind was somewhere else. I promise I'll do better."

Mrs. Walsh smiled. "All right, then. Now look, I know you're anxious about the prom but please keep your mind on your work and off of Davy Jones!"

The class erupted into laughter but Marcia knew she wasn't the only one...

For the past four days she could think of no one BUT Davy Jones!

How could she, when he had not only agreed to sing at the Fillmore Junior High prom, but also agreed to be her date!

Ever since he agreed to perform, Marcia had become the most popular girl in school.

She could barely walk down the hall without a mob of girls stopping her with endless questions about Davy Jones, but she answered them the way she'd answer anyone;

Yes, he was even dreamier in person. His hair really is that dark and he smelled like talcum powder and spicy aftershave.

But there was one thing that she kept to herself; He'd practically invited her to her own prom!

And no matter how many times she pinched herself, she still couldn't believe it was true.


	2. Chapter 2

"Gosh, Marcia you're a real hero!" Laura said, catching up with Marcia in the school yard.

"Yeah, imagine dreamy Davy Jones at our school!" Doreen added.

The two girls screamed with delight causing Marcia to cover her ears.

"Hey! Knock it off!" Marcia yelled. "I want to be able to hear Davy Jones on Friday night, not read his lips!"

Doreen sighed and leaned against an oak tree.

"Oh, those lips! I wonder what it'd be like to kiss him? The only way I've ever kissed him is a picture of him on the cover of _Teen Magazine_!"

Marcia tried to hide her smile as she remembered the way she'd kissed Davy Jones twice; once on each cheek.

Even now she could still remember how smooth his skin felt against her mouth. But that feeling was nothing compared to being asked to the prom.

_Me, Marcia Brady... going to the prom with the one and only Davy Jones!_

Suddenly she wanted to tell someone so badly that she was sure she would burst! But she didn't dare.

To do so would result in a complete disaster! She could just imagine mob scene in front of her house when Davy arrived to pick her up. Girls would be swarming all over him and then she'd never be able to go to the prom!

What a nightmare!

"Marcia? Marcia!"

She blinked, startled by Laura and Doreen shaking her.

"What?"

"Gee, Marcia. You were a million miles away!" Laura said.

"She's probably sitting on a cloud with Davy Jones!" Doreen laughed causing Laura to do the same.

When the bell rang, Marcia ran past her friends and into the school, overcome with relief. Lunch being over meant that there was only a few more hours of school left.

And suddenly she couldn't wait to get home.


	3. Chapter 3

"Remember class, read pages 91-110 on the American Revolution in preparation for our test."

The class groaned at the mention of Mr. Morrison's test. His was the most difficult class in school, and he was definitely the most boring teacher around.

Just the thought of listening to one of his lectures nearly put Marcia to sleep.

However, today she was much too excited to sleep. Why, she couldn't sleep if she tried!

"In addition to pages 91-110, I want you to-."

But Marcia didn't hear the rest of the assignment. She was already running out the door, en route to her locker.

Her hand trembled when she opened her locker and saw the glossy 8x10 picture that hung inside.

Davy Jones' handsome face smiled back at her but it was the words that he'd written on the bottom that made her heart beat faster;

_**To Marcia Brady, my biggest fan. **_

_**Much Love, Davy Jones **_

_**XOXO**_

She grabbed her green and orange polka dot book bag and stuffed her books and papers inside.

Once more she smiled at the picture of Davy Jones and kissed her fingers before touching them to the image of his mouth.

"Just two more days, Davy! I can hardly wait!

Excitedly she slammed the door shut and ran out of Fillmore Junior High School, on her way to her house at 4222 Clinton Way.

The American Revolution could wait.

But for now she had a date with her record player... and Davy Jones' dreamy voice.


	4. Chapter 4

"_Girl, look what you've done to me.  
><em>

_Me and my whole world.  
><em>

_Girl, you brought the sun to me,  
><em>

_With your smile, you did it girl."_

"Marcia! Telephone!"

Her mother's voice broke into Marcia's thoughts and she sighed as she carefully lifted the needle from her new Davy Jones album, taking great care not to scratch it.

To do so would be to permanently damage his beautiful voice.

"Coming, Mom!" Marcia yelled as she rose to her feet and slid the record inside the record cover and then ran down the stairs.

_This better be good!_ She thought to herself.

"Who is it?" She whispered when her mother handed her the phone.

Her mother just smiled.

"Moooommm!"

"I'll leave you to your conversation, okay?"

She looked at her mother and narrowed her eyes. Something was definitely going on.

_It should be a crime to interrupt a Davy Jones song..._

"Hello?"

_"Hello. Is this Marcia Brady?"  
><em>

Her heart raced and she recognized the voice immediately.

Yes, it definitely should be a crime to interrupt a Davy Jones song...

Unless you're TALKING Davy Jones!

Her heart was beating like crazy and she was sure he could hear it.

"_Are you there?"  
><em>

"Um... Yes. H-How are you? I-I mean..."

_"I'm just fine. Thank you for asking. This is Marcia Brady I'm speaking with, right?"_

"Oh no. I-I mean _yes_! This is Marcia Brady! I-I mean I'm Marcia Brady." She stammered, trying to keep from giggling.

"_Good, I'm glad."_

"Oh... I am too. I-I mean... I'm glad it's you on the phone instead of... um... what were we talking about?"

Her face reddened thinking of how ridiculous she must sound. She wasn't this nervous when she he was sitting next to her on the living room sofa!

"_Well the reason I was calling is because-."_

"Oh right! The prom! I'm so happy that you're going to sing at our prom tomorrow night!" she blurted out.

He sighed deeply. _"Yeah, I wanted to talk to you about that."_

"Me too! I can't wait to go! I got my dress and everything and all the kids are so excited and-."

_"Actually there's a problem."_

She held the phone to her ear and swallowed hard, sinking down onto the

sofa.

_Oh no... This can't be happening..._

"What is it?" She dared to ask.

There was a pause before he replied.

_"I just wanted to know what time I should pick you up."_

She let out the breath she was holding and had she not already been sitting down her legs would have surely given out from underneath her.

"Well, the prom is at seven o'clock."

_"Seven you say? All right, why don't I pick you up at 6:30?"_

"That sounds perfect!" Marcia said.

"I'm looking foreword to it." Davy replied. "See you tomorrow, Marcia."

"Goodbye, Davy."

In a daze, she hung up the phone, oblivious to her family who was watching from the balcony. When she turned to walk up the stairs, they broke out into song;

_I'm telling you girl, something unknown to me,  
><em>

_Makes you what you .  
><em>

_And what you are is all I could ask for me.  
><em>

_And it's good to feel that way girl._

_Thank you girl, for making the morning brighter.  
><em>

_Girl for making the night time nicer.  
><em>

_Girl for making a better world for me._

"Cut it out!" She yelled, laughing at their ridiculous antics. Davy would be so embarrassed if he saw them!

When they continued to sing, she couldn't help humming along. Then before she could stop herself, she ran upstairs and joined them in the chorus.

_I'm telling you girl, something unknown to me.  
><em>

_Makes you what you are.  
><em>

_And what you are is all I could ask for me.  
><em>

_And it's good to feel that way girl._


	5. Chapter 5

_Thank you girl, for making the morning brighter.  
>Girl for making the night time nicer.<br>Girl for making a better world for me._

_Thank you girl, for making the winter warmer._  
><em>Girl, for making the music softer.<em>  
><em>Girl, for making a better world for me.<em>

Strands of the familiar song filled Carol's head causing her to toss and turn, interrupting an exciting dream.

"Well, it's finally happened." she said into the darkness. "Marcia's been playing that song so much lately that I'm hearing it in my sleep!"

But when she opened her eyes, she knew it wasn't a dream.

The music drifted under the doorway and into the bedroom. She sat up and looked around the darkened room, shaking her head in disbelief when she glanced at Mike who hadn't moved a muscle.

"How can you sleep so soundly?" She asked, wondering why she expected him to answer.

The music continued and she rose from the bed and pulled on her robe.

In the hallway, she followed the sound to the girl's room. A knock on the door brought no response so she turned the knob and pushed it open.

To her amazement, Cindy and Jan were sound asleep, oblivious to the music which was coming from the closet of all places.

_What in the world?_

She walked over to the closet and opened the door.

"Marcia, what are you doing in here?"

Marcia jumped in surprise, causing the needle to slide across the album, making a loud scratching noise.

"Mom! I thought you were in bed!"

"And I thought you were in bed. Honey, do you have any idea what time it is?"

"It's pretty late, I'm guessing."

"It certainly is and it's a wonder that you didn't wake up your sisters! Now what's the meaning of this?"

Marcia returned the album to the album holder and climbed out of the closet.

"I'm sorry Mom. I guess..."

When Cindy and Jan began to stir, Marcia froze. If she woke her sisters, she was liable to get into trouble. Her mom wouldn't hesitate to tell her father and then she might lose her chance to go to the prom with Davy Jones. She'd be heartbroken!

"Please don't tell Dad!" Marcia cried.

Her mother smiled knowingly. "Come on, Honey. Let's go into the study and talk."

She took her mother's hand and they walked downstairs.

"Would you like some milk?"

"Sure." Marcia said. "I'm sorry Mom. I didn't mean to wake you. I just can't stop listening to that song!"

"Well, it's a good one. Either that or it's certainly grown on me! I thought I was hearing it in my sleep!"

This made Marcia laugh.

"So what's bothering you?" Her mother asked as they sat down at the kitchen table with a plate of Alice's fresh-baked cookies and two glasses of milk.

Marcia took a bite of her cookie and sighed. "I guess I'm just a little nervous."

"Well, that's perfectly normal, Honey."

"But I'm nervous about the dance tomorrow night and I feel bad about it!"

"Why would you feel bad? Honey, everyone feels that way from time to time. It'll pass."

"What if it doesn't? What if he doesn't like me?"

Carol smiled and brushed the hair from Marcia's face.

"Marcia, listen to me. You're a beautiful young woman and I know that you'll be the envy of every girl at school. If Davy Jones didn't like you, he certainly wouldn't have asked you to the prom. Now, I want you to go upstairs and get some sleep so that you can be well-rested for the dance tomorrow!"

Marcia sighed and hugged her mother.

"Thanks, Mom. I love you."

"You're welcome, Honey. And don't worry about a thing. Once you put on that dress, you'll be the most beautiful girl at the prom and the girls won't be jealous of the fact that you're with him. They'll be jealous of the fact that he's with you!"

And with a smile on her face, Marcia walked up the stairs and climbed back into bed, dreaming of Davy and the wonderful evening that she was sure to have at the Filmore Junior High prom.


	6. Chapter 6

"Who can tell me which word in this sentence is the pronoun? I'll give you a hint. It's..."

The words faded away, replaced by images of Davy Jones.

Marcia stared out of the window of her English class, not caring at all what kinds of words were hidden within the sentence.

How could she possibly be expected to pay attention to Mr. Smith droning on and on about pronouns, prepositions and adjectives? In less than eight hours, she'd be at the prom with Davy Jones!

As the day moved along slower than she thought possible, she could barely recall the events that occurred; except of course for the swarms of girls who surrounded her at every turn; peppering her with even more questions about the handsome teen idol who would be appearing at their school later that evening.

As soon as the bell rang, Marcia hurried home eager to get ready for the night of her life. She was sure that this prom would be an event that she'd never forget.

"Fresh baked brownies, Marsha?" Alice asked when Marcia burst into the house.

Marcia inhaled deeply. The aroma was definitely tempting, but she couldn't possibly eat anything. Her stomach was all tied up in knots!

She couldn't remember the last time she'd been so nervous!

"No thanks, Alice. I'm not hungry."

Cindy, Jan, Peter and Bobby looked at Marcia as though she were from Mars.

"_You_ don't want brownies?" Alice walked over to Marcia and felt her forehead.

"Honey, are you feeling all right?"

"She's just nervous because she's going out with _Davy Jones_! Oooohh!" Bobby said. He broke into a very loud; very bad rendition of a very familiar song.

"_Girl! I'm telling you, giiiirrrrlllll..."_

Marcia and Jan cringed, and even their dog Tiger began to whimper before running out of the kitchen.

"Marcia honey, you have to eat." Alice said. "You can't go to the prom on an empty stomach! Dinner will be ready a little earlier than usual, so you'll have plenty of time to get ready for your big night."

Marcia kissed Alice's cheek. "Thanks, Alice." Then she hurried up the stairs to put her books away, ignoring Jan who was calling her name.

Safely upstairs, Marcia ran into the bathroom and glanced into the mirror. Her limp, lifeless hair hung at her shoulders, making her feel more miserable than ever.

No matter which hair ribbon she tried, or how many times she ran her brush through her hair, nothing seemed right.

"Oh this is hopeless!" Marcia yelled, throwing a green satin ribbon onto the counter. She was so depressed that she barely noticed her sister standing beside her.

"What's going on?" Jan asked.

"Jan, how many times have I told you to knock before you come in here?" Marcia yelled.

"The door was open!" Jan replied. "How could I knock if there was no door to knock on?"

"Well, just... figure it out next time, okay?" Marcia snapped.

"Gee Marcia, you could at least be nice to your own sister! I just wanted to see if you –Oh, never mind!" Jan cried.

"Jan, I'm sorry! I just-."

"You think you're so special just because you know Davy Jones!" Jan cried.

"Ever since he came here, it's been nothing but Marcia, Marcia Marcia!" Then she turned on her heels and stormed out of the bathroom.

Marcia picked up the ribbon and walked into her room, feeling lousy when she saw Jan sitting on the bed crying.

"Jan?"

As expected, her sister ignored her.

Marcia tried again. "Jan, I'm sorry."

Slowly, Jan turned to look at her older sister and brushed a tear from her cheek.

"I'm really sorry, okay? I'm a rotten sister and I shouldn't have yelled at you like that. It was so mean. I'm just... really nervous."

Jan looked at her older sister in amazement. "You're nervous?"

"Very." Marcia replied.

Jan took a moment to let this revelation sink in.

"Wow..." She said after a long silence. "I didn't think you got nervous about anything!"

Marcia smiled. "Well, that's where you're wrong. I'm terrified!"

"But why?"

"Why? Jan, this isn't just some boy from school! This is Davy Jones; the dreamiest guy ever!"

"Tell me about it." Jan sighed. "Gosh Marcia, you're the luckiest girl on the planet, getting a date with Davy Jones!"

"Well, I did have some help from my brothers and sisters, remember?"

"God, I would die to meet Davy Jones. Just for five minutes so I could see him up close." Jan sighed.

Marcia thought for a minute. "I think I know a way that you can."

"Really?"

"But you have to do me a favor, okay?"

"Sure, anything! I'd do anything to meet Davy Jones!" Jan said excitedly.

"So you'll help me?"

Jan jumped off the bed and grabbed her sister by the shoulders. "Yes! Yes! Just tell me what you want and I'll do it!"

Marcia couldn't help but smile at Jan's exhilaration.

"Marcia, tell me! If you don't tell me what you want... Why... I'll just bust! What can I do for you?"

Marcia handed Jan the green satin ribbon.

"Help me get ready for the prom?"


	7. Chapter 7

"Come on Marcia! We're waiting!" Cindy yelled from the living room. Soon the others joined in;

"Come on!" "Let's see what you look like!" "You've been up there forever!"

"Gee, how long does it take to girls to get ready?" Bobby asked. "It's just a dumb dance!"

Cindy, Jan, Alice and Carol gasped. "Are you crazy?" Jan asked. "Don't you realize who she's going with?"

Bobby rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah... Davy Jones! He's soooo dreamy!" His high pitched voice made everyone laugh.

"Just wait till you start dating, Bobby. Then you'll see what a big deal dances are." Greg said.

Bobby looked at his oldest brother in horror. "Dating? Like with a girl? Yuck!"

Everyone laughed again, shaking their heads in disbelief.

"Are you ready Marcia? Davy Jones should be here any minute!"

"I'm ready, Dad." Marcia called to the living room.

Slowly she walked to the stairway and paused at the collective gasp that greeted her.

She couldn't stop smiling as she walked down the stairs, followed by Jan who was relishing this proud moment.

Marcia turned in a circle, aware of her family staring at her.

"Oh, Honey! You look beautiful!" Carol said, putting her hands on her face in awe of her daughter's appearance.

Marcia looked down at her long white eyelet dress with the pretty ruffled hems, and the large green satin bow tied around her waist, and smiled.

"You really think so?"

"You look just like Cinderella!" Bobby shouted, surprising them all.

Marcia gave her youngest brother a grateful smile. It was the first time he'd ever given her such a wonderful compliment... or any compliment for that matter.

"She sure does, don't you think so Mike?" Carol asked.

"No, I don't." Mike said.

The entire Brady family stared at Mike in disbelief.

"Mr. Brady with all due respect-."

"Now wait a minute, Alice. I wasn't finished." Mike said. "Marcia you're even prettier than Cinderella."

Marcia smiled and ran down the stairs to hug her father.

"You're growing up so fast. What's a father to do?"

"Well, luckily you still have two younger daughters!" Marcia laughed.

"Your hair looks really groovy!" Greg said. Did you do that yourself?"

"I had a little help from Jan." Marcia said; taking great care not to untie the ribbon that Jan had so carefully tied into her hair which was pulled back with a barrette.

Suddenly the doorbell rang, and everyone's gaze went to the door.


	8. Chapter 8

"I'll get that." Alice said, unable to stop smiling.

"Well, hello!" She said as she opened the door, leaving the guest hidden from view.

"Hello. I'm here to pick up Marcia Brady."

She couldn't see him, but just the sound of Davy Jones' voice was enough to make Marcia's knees go weak.

"Please, come in." Alice said, ushering Davy inside.

Davy walked into the living room smiling at Marcia's parents as he shook their hands.

"Oh, Hello. It's nice to see you both again."

"It's nice to see you too, Mr. Jones." Carol said.

"Please, call me Davy."

"Of course, Davy." Carol said with a smile. "Now let me see what's keeping Mar-Oh! Here she is now!"

Marcia walked toward Davy and her parents, fully aware of the stares she was receiving.

"H-Hi!" She said, cringing inside when she realized that she sounded a little too happy to see him; if that was even possible.

Davy's eyes brightened and he smiled, looking her up and down. "Well! Hello to you too!"

"You two should probably get going. You don't want to be late."

"You're absolutely right, Mr. Brady." Davy said. Then he turned to the family. "It was nice to see you all again. Thank you for inviting me into your home. It certainly is a beautiful one."

Alice sighed. "He's a perfect gentleman!"

"Wait!" Marcia said when the family began to disburse.

Everyone stopped and turned around to look at her.

"I-I'm sorry. Davy? This is my mom and dad." Marcia said.

"Yes, we've already met, remember?" Mike laughed.

"Oh... right. Well, this is the rest of my family." Marcia added. "These are my brothers; Greg, Peter and Bobby."

"It's nice to meet you." Davy said shaking the boys' hands.

"And the girl with the curls is Cindy. And over here is our housekeeper, Alice. Um... she answered the door."

"Of course. How lovely to meet you" Davy said kissing Alice's hand before doing the same for Cindy. "It's lovely to meet you too, Cindy Brady."

"Oh my..." Alice said. "A real life teen idol... in our home! I think I might faint!"

"Well, shall we go?" Davy asked.

"Sure!" Marcia replied. She grabbed her purse and began to follow Davy to the door when she heard-.

"Hold it!"

They turned to find Mike holding the camera.

"I can't let you kids go to the prom without taking a few pictures, now can I?" Mike asked.

Marcia felt her skin warm when Davy put his arm around her and they posed for picture after picture.

I think that's enough for one evening, dear." Carol said.

"Have a nice time." Mike said as Marcia and Davy tried once more to leave.

"Bye! Have fun!" everyone else called to them.

As she followed Davy to his red sports car, Marcia caught a glimpse of Jan who was watching them through the window, wearing a sad smile.

"Um... Do you mind if I go back in for a minute?" Marcia asked. "I-I'm sorry to make you wait like this."

"Not at all." Davy said. "After all, they can't really start without me, can they?"

Marcia laughed and led Davy back into the house. They went into the living room where Jan was sitting on the sofa, staring into space.

"Jan? There's someone I'd like you to meet." Marcia said.

Jan's mouth fell open and she rose from the sofa in one fluid motion.

"Jan? This is Davy Jones." Marcia said.

Jan stared at him, unable to speak.

"Davy, this is my sister Jan."

Davy smiled and kissed Jan's hand. "You're just as pretty as your sister."

Both girls blushed fiercely and smiled at one another.

"Ummmm..."

"She says it's nice to meet you." Marcia said. "And that she loves your music."

"Ah! Well, thank you very much. I'll have my manager send over one of my new record albums just for you!" Davy said.

"Oh, thank you Mr. Jones!" Jan beamed. "I-I mean Davy!"

Marcia laughed. "We'd really better go."

Davy offered her his arm. "All right, Marcia Brady. Let's go to the prom!"

As they walked out the door, Marcia looked back to see Jan smiling at them.


	9. Chapter 9

Marcia gasped in surprise when they entered the Fillmore Junior High School gym.

It had been completely transformed into a magical place. A huge archway of blue and white balloons greeted them along with a sudden burst of applause and screams when the students caught a glimpse of Davy Jones.

Suddenly Davy was surrounded by almost every girl in the ninth grade, and Marcia couldn't help but feel a little jealous.

Sure he was a dreamy teen idol and millions of girls loved him but he was her date for the evening. However, she wasn't about to tell anyone her secret.

"Give Mr. Jones some room, Girls." Mrs. Robbins said. She smiled at Marcia.

"May I have a word with you?"

"Yes, of course."

Marcia never took her eyes off of Davy as she followed Mrs. Robbins to a row of chairs by the gym wall and sat down.

"Marcia, I had my doubts when you promised everyone that Davy Jones would come to the prom. I felt it was overly ambitious to make such a huge promise."

"Yes, ma'am." Marcia said.

"But you worked hard and managed to fulfill your promise. And for that you should be commended. Now go out there and have a good time."

"Thanks, Mrs. Robbins." Marcia said.

Mrs. Robbins shook her head and rose from her chair when she saw the girls swarming around Davy Jones, making it hard for him to even move.

"Girls! What did I tell you about bothering Mr. Jones? He has a show to do for us! Now give him some room, okay?"

Davy smiled at Marcia. "Well, I guess that's my cue."

As Davy made his way to the stage, Marcia looked around at the balloons and streamers that filled the gym. It was the most beautiful sight she'd ever seen.

And on the wall hung a huge banner that read;

_**FILLMORE JUNIOR HIGH FRESHMAN FAREWELL, 1971: A NIGHT TO REMEMBER **_

It certainly would be.

As Davy was setting up and consulting with his band, Mrs. Robbins climbed onto the stage and picked up the microphone.

"All right, kids... As promised, we have a very special guest to perform for you tonight. Mr. Davy Jones!"

The screams and applause that followed were deafening as Davy walked out on stage; microphone in hand.

"How's everyone doing?" Davy yelled into his microphone.

This brought even more cheers and applause.

"This first number is one of my favorites... it's a song I'm sure you know well. I used to sing this with my former band mates, the Monkees! I'm sure they won't mind if I sing it for you tonight."

The opening strands of "Daydream Believer" began as the crowd began to sing and dance to the music.

Marcia moved her head in time to the music, smiling at the faces of her classmates. She'd never seen them this happy before.

Before she realized it, the song was over and he had already started a new one; "Rainy Jane."

Marcia listened to every word intently. It was a song she'd listened to over and over again and it never failed to cheer her up when she was feeling sad.

When he stopped singing and smiled, Marcia pushed her way to the front of the crowd, allowing herself a front row view of him as he sang several more popular songs.

"All right, I have time for one more!" He said, smiling when the crowd began to protest by their disappointed groans.

"I have to stop singing sometime or you won't be able to enjoy your prom! Surely there's other music you enjoy besides mine! I know I would!"

The crowd laughed and he turned to his band and consulted with them once more.

"This last song is very special and I hope you like it. In fact it's become pretty popular recently and I'd like to dedicate it to a very special person."

Marcia tried to ignore the disappointment that she felt. He was probably going to dedicate it to one of the girls that Teen Magazine often linked him to."

"This is dedicated to Marcia Brady; the president of my Fillmore Junior High fan club. She's a very special person to whom I am grateful. For without her, I wouldn't be here tonight. Let's all give her a round of applause, shall we?"

Marcia's face reddened. She couldn't believe it! He'd dedicated a song to her!

The opening strands of a very familiar song began to play...

"_Girl, look what you've done to me..."_

As he sang, he looked into her eyes as though he were singing just for her.

The room seemed to disappear around her as she stared at him with a huge smile on her face.


	10. Chapter 10

When the applause died down, Davy climbed off the stage and pushed his way through the swarms of girls until he came to Marcia.

"Wow... that was... really good!" Marcia said, giggling.

"I'm glad you liked it." Davy said. "And I meant what I said up there. I am grateful to you."

"Um... Thank you."

Marcia couldn't stop staring at him; even more so than when he was on stage.

He wore a navy blue blazer that brought out his beautiful eyes, and a black striped shirt. He was so handsome.

"So... would you like some punch?" He asked.

"Sure." Marcia said. She followed Davy across the gym where he handed her a glass of punch.

"Thanks." Marcia said.

The music played over the sound system and she watched the kids dancing to their heart's content.

When the upbeat tempo of The Doors "Love Her Madly" began to play, Marcia swayed to the music.

"Oh, I love this song!"

"Well, then I think this calls for a dance!" Davy said.

He led them to the dance floor and they began to dance, oblivious to the stares and whispers around them.

Song after song played as they danced having the time of their lives. Then suddenly the music changed and a slow, romantic Carpenters song began;

"_Talkin to myself and feeling old... Rainy Days and Mondays always get me down..."_

Davy and Marcia stared at each other in awkward silence.

"Would you care to dance, Marcia Brady?" Davy finally asked.

"Sure." Marcia said.

He put his arm around her and took her hand and they began to sway to the music.

As the song played on, Marcia moved closer until she was resting her head on his chest. Amazingly he didn't mind and he even sang along.

This had to be a dream; for it couldn't be real. Any minute now she was going to wake up and her life would be the same dull life it had been just a few weeks before.

When the song ended she started to pull away, until another slow song began;

"Stairway to Heaven".

It was a song she'd always dreamed of dancing with a boy to; the most romantic song she could imagine; except for _Girl,_ of course.

She turned away from him, surprised when he took her hand once more and resumed dancing with her.

Once more she put her head on his chest and closed her eyes, swaying back and forth to the music. His hand was so soft in hers and he smelled so good; just as she had described him; just like talcum powder and aftershave.

It was pure Heaven...

They danced to several more fast songs (even recordings by the Monkees!), and before Marcia knew it, Mrs. Robbins was announcing that the next song would be the last of the evening.

The crowd groaned in disappointment.

"I know, I know... We're all having a great time but all good things must come to an end." Mrs. Robbins said.

The opening strands of Carole King's "It's Too Late" began and once more Marcia found herself in Davy Jones' arms.

This time it was Marcia who sang along; her head against Davy's chest.

"You've got a beautiful voice." Davy said.

She looked up in surprise.

"What?"

"Your singing; it's lovely."

She blushed deeply when he realized that he had heard her.

"You're just saying that to be nice." She said.

"You should be singing on a stage." Davy said.

"Well I do sing with my brothers and sisters occasionally." Marcia said.

"Keep doing it and someday someone is going to realize how good of a singer you are." Davy said.

Marcia felt as though she could fly. Her parents complimenting her singing was one thing but Davy Jones? That was the best thing she'd heard in years!

"Thank you for attending the freshman prom and how about another round of applause for our special guest, Mr. Davy Jones!"

The cheers and applause were deafening as Davy led Marcia out of the gym and they ran to his car, hoping they wouldn't be seen.

The ride home was quiet as Marcia leaned against the tan leather passenger seat.

When the car turned into her neighborhood, she felt a tinge of disappointment that her magical evening would soon come to an end.

His red sports car slowed in front of her house and Davy turned off the engine.

Gentleman that he was, he got out of the car and walked to the passenger side, taking her hand as he helped her out of the car.

They walked to the front door and smiled at each other.

"Um... Thank you... for everything. I had a wonderful time. And I'm sorry about... you know... before." She stammered.

"Don't be. I was very happy to get your letter and I'm glad I could keep my promise." Davy said.

There was an awkward silence and she found that she didn't want him to go.

"Would you like to come in?" She asked.

"Oh... It's nice of you to ask, but my band members are probably wondering where I've gotten off to."

She sighed at the answer she expected to receive.

"Right. Well... Goodnight."

Marcia went to hug him but to her surprise he leaned over and kissed her! It was just a friendly kiss with no romantic meaning whatsoever, but it was the most wonderful thing she'd ever felt in her life.

His car drove away and she stared at the empty street for several minutes before walking into the house.

"Well! Did you have a nice time at the prom?" her mother asked.

She walked woodenly past her parents and up the stairs.

"What prom?"

They stared at her in surprise watching Marcia walk up the stairs.

"Marcia?"

She walked into her bedroom and immediately began to play her favorite song;

"_Girl... Look what you've done to me..."_

As she listened to the words, she reached under her mattress and pulled out her beloved diary. Pen in hand she sat on her bed and thought about what she would write about her magical experience.

But only a few seconds later, she put the pen back and returned the diary to its hiding place.

She didn't need to write about what happened at the prom. For she knew she'd remember every vivid detail of her date with Davy Jones for the rest of her life.

**THE END**

_**A/N: Written in memory of Davy Jones...**_

_**Thank you for reading and as always, reviews are appreciated! All song lyrics belong to the artists and are included to enhance the story.**_


End file.
